Along with the development of the display technology, the display technology of displaying different images at two sides (e.g., left and right sides) of a display screen is applied more and more widely. The display device applying the above display technology is a dual-field display device. The dual-field display is able to better meet the requirements of the user for experiencing the rapidly developing display technology, and also enables the user to obtain different display information from one display screen.
Along with a further development of the display technology, the dual-field or the multi-field display will become more and more desired by the users.